


Little Talks

by angelica_barnes



Series: Insanity [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, she's insane, they're figuring things out, they're siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_barnes/pseuds/angelica_barnes
Summary: taylor is so unhealthy and so unstable and harry pities her so but still they make it work.





	Little Talks

Taylor laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling fan as it spun, around and around. Harry was still sleeping next to her, and she probably should’ve been as well, but she couldn’t. The tick-tock on the clock was too loud - it felt as if she had birds pecking the inside of her skull. Harry rolled over lazily and looked at her with half-lidded eyes, and Taylor reached over to take his hand. “It’s funny, isn’t it?” She whispered, and he just squeezed her hand tighter. She had a feeling that though her mind was nearly always Elsewhere, Harry’s was focused purely on her. Always.

 

 

-

 

Harry helped her down the stairs in the morning, one step at a time, and she held both his hand and the railing. Harry made sure she took no risks, because she couldn’t possibly do things on her own anymore. One time he tried to explain this to her, but the conversation ended when she screamed and threw her fists and cried, and Harry - brave, brave Harry - had taken her into his arms, kissing her ratty hair and whispering words that she can’t completely remember, but they included something along the lines of “love”, “okay”, “you and I”.

 

 

-

 

Taylor decided, for some reason, to cling to Harry today. She thought he needed it; he often kept her close, but on days when he was really worried, he made sure that they were paper and glue. “I don’t like not knowing where you are,” he’d said once, murmuring it into her ear, and she sat in the dark that night and never fell asleep. It sounded like he wanted to do bad things to her, very bad things, and she contemplated running away until she realized - had he wanted to be rid of her, he would’ve carried through with it already. 

 

 

-

 

Harry lets her look out the window sometimes. It’s a rare treat, but for a good reason, and she doesn’t argue. Sometimes she feels the will inside of her to fight, but then she just thinks,  _ He’s done nothing for nothing, everything for everything.  _ She told him this and he kissed her forehead, smiling; “You’re a smart girl, Tay-Tay. Still.” She figured out what that meant - but she chose not to dwell on it. Harry said it wouldn’t be healthy. Not that she was, anyway.

 

 

-

 

Harry takes her hand and pulls her up from the dinner table one night, and the softness in his eyes is a new one - it isn’t worried or sad, it’s merely loving and full of miss. He’s reminiscing, she guesses, and she smiles as he pulls her to his chest and waltzes her around the room. She feels safe, okay, and he tells her that they used to do this all the time. Taylor doesn’t stop to wonder why, because she already knows the answer - and it’s fine, she understands - all she asks is that she can stay in this safe, comforting haze forever. And she’s sure her sickness won’t let her, her sick mind, that is, but Harry says he’ll do his best.

 

 

-

 

Harry lies in bed, staring up at the ceiling fan, and Taylor opens her eyes, turning her head to the side. He does the same, meeting her halfway, and their fingers tangle together between them. This time it’s her who leans forward and kisses him, on the side of his face right beneath his ear, and he smiles weakly. She looks regretful to have made him feel that way, and she presses herself closer to him. She feels something blossom in her chest, and she supposes it’s been there all along, in the tired eyes and half-meant smiles and gentle touches, and she’s just been numbing it from full force. But she whispers in his ear anyway, thinking that maybe Harry would like to hear it told to him and meant; “I love you.”

She feels good.


End file.
